The present invention relates to an electrical junction box for a motor vehicle.
There exists an electrical junction box for a motor vehicle that is structured such that a power supply line is drawn into the electrical junction box and connected to a power supply circuit in the electrical junction box, after the electrical junction box is attached to a vehicle body. Additionally, a wire harness is drawn into the electrical junction box and connected to the last parts to be attached to the electrical junction box.
For example, as illustrated by the enclosed FIG. 7A of the prior art, a wire harness threading port 2 is provided in a lower cover 1 or a casing body, and a lid 3 is connected through a hinge 3a to the port 2. After a wire harness w1 is threaded into the port 2, the port 2 is closed by the lid 3 to hold the wire harness w1 in the electrical junction box.
Furthermore, as illustrated by the enclosed FIG. 7B of the prior art, a distal end of a power supply line w2 is connected to an L-shape terminal 7 having a bolt bore. An additional protection cover 4 is mounted on the power supply line w2 and fixed in an electrical wire drawing recess provided in an outer wall of the electrical junction box.
The present applicant has proposed a waterproof structure for an electrical wire threading port in an electrical junction box to be disposed at a water exposure area in JP-A-2006-74893.
In the waterproof structure disclosed in JP-A-2006-74893, as illustrated in the enclosed FIG. 8, after a first wire harness w3 is inserted into a lower part of a wire harness threading port 5a in a lower cover 5, a second wire harness w4 is inserted into a waterproof cover 6 separated from the lower cover 5, and the second wire harness w4 together with the waterproof cover 6 is incorporated into the lower cover 5 to close the wire harness threading port 5a. 